


I feel the magic between you and I

by apollo41



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 80's Music, Alternate Universe, Awkward Conversations, Dirty Dancing References, First Meetings, M/M, Nerd Derek, Pre-Slash, Walks On The Beach
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo41/pseuds/apollo41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill scritto durante la challenge “Sette giorni e tanti prompt” di Torre di Carta.<br/>Prompt: 35 prompt vari, n°15. Sabbia<br/>“Sono Stiles comunque.” aggiunse porgendogli la mano. Derek gliela strinse, un paio di granelli di sabbia umidi che si attaccavano dalla mano calda dell'altro alla sua.<br/>“Derek.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I feel the magic between you and I

**Author's Note:**

> Fill scritto durante la challenge “Sette giorni e tanti prompt” di Torre di Carta (http://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/?t=58878155).

_**I feel the magic between you and I** _

 

Prompt: _35 prompt vari, n°_ _15\. Sabbia_  
 

Derek camminava annoiato sulla riva, la sabbia bagnata che affondava sotto i suoi piedi, le onde che si infrangevano sulle sue caviglie, la musica della festa alle sue spalle che veniva trasportata e distorta dalla brezza.

Non era tipo da frequentare quel tipo di feste, ma sua madre aveva negato il permesso di andarci a Cora e Malia a meno che non fossero state accompagnate. Ma Cora gli aveva solo comunicato che lui sarebbe stato il loro accompagnatore e Derek si era ritrovato volente o nolente a guidare la sua auto fino all'oceano.

Non che Cora lo volesse davvero tra i piedi, lui era quello che tutti evitavano una volta che si accorgevano che nonostante il suo aspetto fosse una persona a cui piacevano cose che loro consideravano noiose. Era il motivo per cui appena arrivati aveva optato per una passeggiata sulla riva a piedi nudi.

“Chiunque abbia scelto la musica deve essere fissato con Dirty Dancing. È almeno la terza volta che sento Do You Love Me. E potrei giurare che stia partendo la quinta ripetizione di Hungry Eyes.” esclamò una voce maschile alle sue spalle, distraendolo dal riflesso della luna sull'acqua.

Derek si voltò; era uno degli amici di Malia, ma non ne conosceva il nome. Rimasero a fissarsi per qualche istante, poi Derek alzò un sopracciglio quasi a chiedergli se si aspettava una risposta.

“Non dirmi che non hai mai visto Dirty Dancing!” continuò quindi il semi-sconosciuto sedendosi sulla sabbia, i piedi nudi e il bordo dei jeans che venivano bagnati dalle onde.

Derek non seppe perché lo fece, ma si mise a sedere accanto a lui. Perlomeno avrebbe avuto compagnia fino a che lo sconosciuto non si fosse stufato di lui.

“Qualcuno fissato con gli anni '80 più che altro.” borbottò. L'altro lo fissò perplesso. “La prossima canzone è What A Feeling.” sospirò esasperato; un istante dopo le prime note della canzone vennero trasportate fino a loro leggermente distorte dal vento.

“Okay, sei un mago o sei il responsabile della musica e ti ho appena offeso?” chiese l'altro fissandolo con un'espressione quasi rassegnata, come se fosse abituato a fare figuracce.

Derek sorrise. “Nessuna delle due, solo una buona memoria. Son troppo occupati a fare altro per cambiare la playlist ed è la sesta volta che riparte.”

Lo sconosciuto sorrise quasi rincuorato. Rimasero in silenzio di nuovo per qualche istante, prima che l'altro parlasse.

“Sono Stiles comunque.” aggiunse porgendogli la mano. Derek gliela strinse, un paio di granelli di sabbia umidi che si attaccavano dalla mano calda dell'altro alla sua.

“Derek.” rispose quasi in un sussurro. Stiles gli sorrise fissandolo negli occhi e per qualche istante Derek pensò che quella situazione fosse inspiegabilmente diventata intima, quasi romantica.

A interrompere il momento pensò Cora, che chiamò il suo nome a gran voce.

“Devo andare.” disse prima di alzarsi e scappare, quasi imbarazzato.

Quando raggiunse l'auto qualche minuto dopo, a ricordargli che quella conversazione era davvero avvenuta c'era solo la sabbia ancora appiccicata alla mano che Stiles aveva stretto.

**Author's Note:**

> Sono scema quindi il titolo è tratto da Hungry Eyes.


End file.
